Salvaje y libre
Salvaje y libre (Wild and Free en Inglés e Il Ritmo Della Jungla en Italia) es una canción que aparece en los episodios El primer color del Universo y Misión en la Jungla, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Vamos que la fiesta ya comenzó! Que fiesta!ohh ohh Salvaje y Libre Sientes que la vida te invita a bailar Así que!ohh ohh Solo déjate llevar U-oh U-oh Todos tienen que participar Y realmente Sentirse bien de estar aquí. Disfruta del sol Y también del mar Porque ahora podrás hacer tus sueños realidad! Mi corazón quiere brillar. Es hora de al cielo muy lento volar..... U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Vamos que la fiesta ya comenzo! Que fiesta! ohh ohh Salvaje y Libre! Sientes que la vida te invita a bailar Así que! ohh ohh Solo déjate llevar U-oh U-oh (...) Vamos que la fiesta ya comenzó! Que fiesta! ohh ohh Salvaje y Libre Se siente el suave hormigueo de la vida! Así que! ohh ohh Solo déjate llevar U-oh U-oh.. Ohh ohh Solo déjate llevar U-oh U-oh... Ohh ohh Solo déjate llevar U-oh U-oh... U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh |-|Inglés= Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow Get ready everyone It's time to have some fun 'Cause I really feel so good when I'm with you Enjoy this magic place Put a smile on your face Now you've got the chance to make your dreams come true My heart is shining so bright Now it's time to get up! Alright! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow You are fantastical Sparkling and wonderful And I really feel so good when I'm with you When you smile back at me It's like you've got the key You're the only one that makes my dreams come true My heart keep shining so bright Now it's time to get up! Alright! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Let's get it started let the party begin So come on oh oh We'll be wild and free Life is a jingle jangle jungle you know So come on oh oh Just go with the flow So come on oh oh Just go with the flow So come on oh oh Just go with the flow U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh |-|Italiano= La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Ragazze pronte via! Comincia la magia Di una festa che piu' bella non si puo' L'aria si carica Diventa elettrica Batte forte il cuore e inizia il nostro show Si illumina la realta Solo un attimo e poi si va! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' E' un giorno magico Superfantastico Oggi la natura splende di armonia Sorrido insieme a te Mi lascio prendere Da una danza di colori e fantasia Si illumina la realta' Basta un attimo e poi si va! U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh La festa inizia vieni e balla con noi Cresce e va oh oh Questa musica Il ritmo della jungla e' dentro di te Crescera' oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' Oh oh La voglia di sogni e liberta' U-oh oh oh U-oh oh oh Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Wild and Free Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones